Designio de los Dioses
by midusa
Summary: Los dioses y las estrellas marcan un destino, pero tu corazón dicta otro. ¿Serías capaz de abandonar tus sueños, para cumplir con el designio de los dioses? Una promesa que permanecerá en el tiempo.
1. Nacimiento

**Lost Canvas y Saint Seiya son de Shiori Teshirogi y Masami Kurumada**

Nota: Es mi primer historia espero les guste y me puedan dar su opinión para mejorar mi escrito.

**EL NACIMIENTO**

_Noruega siglo XVIII_

En un majestuoso y hermoso castillo en Oslo, un pequeño niño llega al mundo bajo el resguardo de la constelación de Aries. Su destino la grandeza. El brillo dorado del sol debería ser de él. Marcado por un corazón noble, valiente, leal, desprendiendo un aura de pureza.

Sus padres los monarcas de la nación, veían a su pequeño hipnotizados por su belleza, cuanto tiempo habían pedido a los cielos y a los dioses que les brindaran el honor y el privilegio de un hijo, aquel que velara por el bienestar de su pueblo, aquel que llevará a su reinó por nuevos caminos de prosperidad y finalmente los dioses escuchaban sus plegarías concediéndoles un pequeño heredero.

La reina tomo al pequeño al anochecer dirigiéndose al templo de los dioses, llevando con ella como único testigo a su fiel dama de compañía, llevaron ofrendas a los dioses, ella como antigua sacerdotisa de Hestia, debía cumplir el designio de los dioses y consagrar en su culto a su pequeño recién nacido y con ello pedir los dones que guiaran y bendicieran al pequeño.

_ Temis titania de la justicia, -comenzó la antigua sacerdotisa- concede tu don a mi hijo para que sea justo al gobernar a nuestro pueblo. Atenea diosa virgen, concédele a mi hijo tu sabiduría y estrategia para que pueda guiarnos, Ares dios de la guerra, permite a mi hijo ser un guerrero fiero, que su mano conduzca y guíe a su gente a la victoria en las guerras e invasiones que vengan a nuestro pueblo. Apolo dios oráculo crea para mi hijo un futuro lleno de grandeza, que pueda trascender los tiempos como justo, noble y valiente.

Los dioses satisfechos con sus ofrendas concedieron a la madre sus bendiciones para el niño, Temis concedió el don de la justicia, aquel niño sería conocido por ser el más justo, Atenea le dio un beso en la frente bendiciéndolo con el don de la sabiduría y la estrategia, junto con el don de Temis, lograría grandes triunfos. Ares soplo cubriendo al niño con un brillo rojo, prueba de darle su fiereza en batalla (no solo la guerra sanguinaria sería suya, con el don de Atenea la estrategia en la guerra sería suya).

Apolo que intentaba trazar un destino como monarca de la nación se vio impedido al tratar de marcar su vida junto con las moiras…, se veía grandeza, poder, un amor verdadero pero también estaba marcado por la muerte. Los Dioses son caprichosos y juegan con el destino de los humanos y en el caso del pequeño un dios más había intervenido, ofreciéndole sus gracias y dones, marcando con ello su destino, al convertirlo en el más poderoso su élite.

_Olimpo_

Una joven diosa de ojos verdes y cara angelical, cuestionaba el proceder del dios de cabellos negros y ojos azules:

_ Por que lo has hecho, por que condenarlo a una vida de oscuridad en el Inframundo.

_ Su alma me pertenece, siempre me ha pertenecido y me pertenecerá eternamente.

_ Hades, tu mismo viste que Atenea le ha dado su bendición, su destino es pelear por ella, a lado de sus caballeros.

_ Su destino es regir la primera prisión, juzgar el destino que deben llevar las almas por sus acciones y comandar a mis espectros. Perséfone, - sujetándola por los hombros- Zeus les negó su protección y bendición, acudieron a mi, mis gracias y dones les fueron entregados, su destino será grandioso, ser el juez más poderoso, no por nada es bondadoso y noble, pero al mismo tiempo será un guerrero fiero y temerario, comparable con Aquiles, Odiseo y Heracles. El pago de todo ello es su lealtad eterna.

El dios salió del salón dejando a una diosa pensativa, que deseaba con todo su ser que aquel pequeño tuviera un futuro diferente, lleno de alegría, luz y amor. Con ese sentimiento salió en busca de sus aliados, los más poderosos, estaba segura que solo ellos podían cambiar el destino de los hombres.

En el castillo, un pequeño de ojos dorados, cabellos blancos de piel blanca como la porcelana despertaba en llanto, al mismo tiempo que Apolo comenzaba su viaje por el mundo. Los sirvientes cuidaban de él bajo los más estrictos protocolos, su trato digno de un rey, su trato no era para menos ya que se trataba del futuro monarca, los sirvientes se desvivían por llenarlo de las más exquisitas prendas, las más ricas telas, solo lo más exquisito de la nación era para él.

_ Minos, mi pequeño Minos, estas llamado a la grandeza, ese es tu destino. - Un orgulloso padre cargaba a su heredero-, guiaré tu vida y tu reinado será el más grande y más prospero del mundo.


	2. Escribiendo el destino

En este capitulo se hace referencia a la Fuente, idea sacada de la historia La Alianza Secreta de Archangel of Fire 777, gracias por permitirme utilizar la idea para mi historia, espero, te guste mi historia.

_Olimpo_

Una joven diosa caminaba por sus aposentos, pensando todo lo ocurrido una semana atrás. Cuestionándose si su intervención ante los asuntos de los dioses primordiales fue acertada.

Ella había sido testigo de las bendiciones dadas por los dioses al pequeño Minos, de la intervención de su esposo Hades en el trazo de su destino, pero también había sido testigo del destino que Zeus quería que las moiras trazaran, fue testigo de cómo las moiras no pudieron dar el destino que el dios deseaba, una fuerte aura de luz se poso sobre el hilo que empezaban a hilar, solo las moiras supieron de quien era la intervención, solo ellas supieron el destino que se había escrito para el pequeño. Mediante su intervención logró cambiar su destino, permitiendo que Minos tuviera la felicidad que interrumpiera los planes de los dioses.

Es por ello que acudió a pedir ayuda a La Fuente la dadora de la existencia sabia que solo quedaba un camino, solo una esperanza, ellos los creadores de todo.

Flas black

_La figura frente a ella desprendía luz, armonía, paz, cuando este se acercó a ella coloco su mano sobre su hombre y empezó a hablar._

__ Pequeña sabes al igual que yo que todos los seres escogemos nuestro camino, en su caso él lo escogió hace mucho tiempo, todo lo que vive es consecuencia de ello._

__ Debe haber una manera, de cambiar su destino, - le decía con una preocupada voz._

_Dicho ser de luz la envolvió en su aura para tranquilizarla y prosiguió:_

__ Minos, deberá de decidir con quien esta su lealtad - esto causo dudas en Perséfone, a caso dos dioses estaban tras de él?, leyendo sus pensamientos continuo- no será una decisión fácil, al final un solo suceso cambiará todo, los dioses gemelos se unirán para conservar a un guerrero y una vida se perderá. El tiempo seguirá y al final se reencontrarán. _

_La reina del inframundo, escucho atentamente, trababa de conservar todas las palabras dichas por el ángel._

__ Nuestro padre/madre la Fuente, te hace una promesa hoy, cumplirá su destino como guerrero, y en esta vida conocerá el amor, lamentablemente se separarán, pero en su siguiente reencarnación ellos se unirán, el amor, perdurará._

_El ser proveniente de la luz de la fuente, regreso a su origen, dejado a una Perséfone más tranquila, pasará lo que pasará el amor marcaría la vida de Minos._

Fin del Flas black

_ Una vida se perderá, pero al final se reencontrarán. El amor perdurará, eso es una promesa.

Oráculo de Delfos

El Dios Apolo se colocaba frente a las moiras, necesitaba saber la razón de no haber podido escribir el destino de Minos.

Yo soy el dios oráculo, aquel que rige el destino de los mortales, trazar su vida como el monarca de Noruega, no debería ser un impedimento, díganme que es lo que ustedes ven.

Las tres Moiras: Átropo, Cloto y Láquesis, se observaban, para finalmente Átropo comenzar hablar.

_ Tal como se dicta fuimos llamadas al tercer día del nacimiento del infante Minos, en la presencia de Zeus, comenzamos a hilar su destino.

_ Comencé a hilar,- continuo Cloto -, pero al tratar de darle la vida que Zeus pedía fue imposible, él es un ser reencarnado, por lo tanto las decisiones del pasado rigen su vida actual.

_ Hades lo ha reclamado como su juez – el turno era de Láquesis – es por ello que no se ha podido, trazar un destino diferente.

_ Pero algo ha sucedido, mi visión me indicaba su vida en la tierra, la corona en su cabeza…, después todo se volvió negro y regreso la imagen de un infante entrenando en el inframundo, - relataba Apolo- pero al mismo tiempo que su vida se veía en el inframundo, se ve en el santuario de Atenea, necesito saber cual de las tres visiones marcará su vida.

_ La Fuente es la única que sabe su destino con certeza, nosotras no podemos hacer nada y usted tampoco, no por ahora, pero más adelante, será capaz de ver el destino. – Finalizó Átropo.

Apolo se marcho de Delfos, esperaría para ver el designio que los dioses determinaron para Minos, pero le inquietaba que La Fuete estuviera interviniendo.

_ Hermanas, lo que hemos visto no debe salir de nosotras, - Átropo veía fijamente a sus hermanas - nuestra función es esperar el momento para cortar los hilos y posteriormente unirlos, ningún dios debe de saberlo o intervenir en ello, esa es nuestra misión.

Cabalgaba por los alrededores del castillo en un corcel negro, su cabello color plata ondeaba con el viento, nada pasaba desapercibido para él, su alrededor era una extensión de si mismo. El tiempo siguió su curso, y nuestro pequeño Minos cumplía 16 años, para su edad ya mostraba una gran decisión y voluntad, hablaba varios idiomas, era reconocido por los mayores como un joven que tomaba decisiones justas y nobles, era un experto en el manejo de la espada, el combate cuerpo a cuerpo era uno de sus pasatiempos preferidos, pero había algo que lo inquietaba, sentía una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, en ocasiones podía observar pequeños hilos que salían de sus dedos y atrapaban objetos, podría decirse que estaba asustado por ello, pero no, él era el futuro monarca de Noruega su orgullo debería estar por encima de su posible miedo, su orgullo un arma de doble filo…., podría ayudarlo para sustentar sus decisiones o bien para verlo caer, su orgullo podría ser su peor enemigo y causarle la muerte.

Con galope rápido avanzó a través de los caminos rumbo al castillo esos ratos cabalgando le permitían, apartarse de su responsabilidad y por que no decirlo de su destino, permitiéndole conocer más acerca de su extraña habilidad, pasó la puerta y tiró de la rienda, desmonto y entregando su caballo a un criado agradeciendo su servició y se dirigió a su habitación.

Ese día todo el castillo estaba adornado, una fiesta preparada para celebrar al futuro monarca, reyes de varias ciudades llegaron, los amigos del rey.

Amigos, él no tenia amigos en quien confiar, en su corta vida se había visto rodeado de mucha gente, pero gente vacía, hipócritas, gente que solo esperaba el momento oportuno para saltar en cima de él y su padre, todos aquellos solo querían derrocar al rey para hacerse del poder.

Entro en el salón a paso sigiloso como un felino al acechó de su presa, observo a todos y cada uno de los presentes, pero su mirada se centro en el consejero del rey, ese hombre que quería controlarlo a su antojo, en ese momento lo único que deseaba era extender sus hilos y romper su cuello, nadie, absolutamente nadie sin el poder necesario lo controlaría a él, su mirada se volvió dura, el rencor y enojo lo dominaron, y ahí estaba de nuevo esa sensación de poder, ese flujo de energía que le decía que no había nadie más poderoso, en ese momento volvió a sentir esa corriente eléctrica que cambio su vida, no era la primera vez que elevaba su cosmos, y esa sensación de poder, gloria y satisfacción volvía y con ella el recuerdo de ese día.

Una mañana en la que cabalgaban por los alrededores del palacio, el caballo de su madre comenzó a desbocarse, el pequeño Minos de 9 años se apresuro a alcanzarla, para tratar de tranquilizar el corcel, pero sus esfuerzos no daban los resultados esperados, si pudiera detener el caballo, si tan solo pudiera hacer algo pero que podría hacer era solo un niño. Todo sucedió en un minuto, esa corriente eléctrica lo envolvió, su sensación era mágica, todo parecía sucumbir ante él, poderoso si, eso lo describía todo, levanto las manos y los hilos salieron de los dedos, viajando a una velocidad sorprendente, pero el resultado no fue el esperado, los hilos se enredando en su madre, mientras el caballo seguía su curso descontrolado su madre caía estrepitosamente, causándole la muerte instantáneamente.

Pero el quería ayudarle, quería salvarla, pero lo único que logro fue causarle la muerte, que debía hacer, asustarse, llorar, temer….

Y justo en ese momento una voz se escucho

_"Minos, mi pequeño Minos, no debes temer, la muerte es la salvación, hoy has salvado a tu madre, ella formará parte de mi utopía."_

_"Recuérdelo, la muerte es la salvación"_

Contrario a lo que todos pensarían el pequeño no lloro, ni en público, ni en privado. Algo venia a su mente, algo en su sueños estaba presente, desde ese día aquella voz le llegaba a su oído, aquel pensamiento que se estaba volviendo uno con él.

_"La muerte es la salvación."_

Si, la muerte era la salvación, por lo tanto no debía llorar, no debía mostrar debilidad, su madre había sido salvada de este mundo para entrar a un lugar mejor, un lugar en el que viviría una utopía.

Pero el consejero no tendría una salvación, moriría por sus manos, se aseguraría de ello, una eternidad sufriendo los castigos del Hades serían para él y justo en ese momento volvía ese poder, esa sensación de gloria, placer y satisfacción, estaba a punto de soltar sus hilos cuando esa voz y esa presencia lo detuvieron.

_ Así que se esconde detrás de la cortina… acaso el príncipe tiene miedo? – una sonrisa de burla, pero esos ojos, si esos hermosos ojos cafés, le decían que era su cómplice sin importar lo que pasará, sin importar el tiempo o la circunstancia.

_ Miedo yo?, acaso no soy el príncipe?, yo no temo.

_ En ese caso es momento que nos deleite con su encantadora y magnifica presencia. – Le decía la chica de cabellos negros y piel blanca, - Te tengo una sorpresa pero tendrás que esperar hasta mañana solo te diré que involucra espadas, te veo antes del amanecer en las caballerizas.

Dicho esto se alego dejando a un pensativo Minos.

_"Creo que estaba equivocado, si tengo una amiga, una amiga a quien le confiaría mi vida"_ con ese pensamiento él príncipe se dirigía al centro del salón.


	3. Sombras

_Con esta historia trato de mostrar _

_dos rostros de Minos_

_Uno, feliz, alegre, romántico_

_el otro el psicópata y retorcido que conocemos_

**SOMBRAS**

La música sonaba en la más perfecta sincronía, unida con la tenue luz de las velas creaba un ambiente más que tranquilo y perfecto. Los invitados disfrutaban del encantador concierto, algunos marcaban el ritmo con sus manos, otros bailaban el vals, damas en las más exquisitos telas y sedas, los más ostentosos vestidos, las más suculentas joyas eran portadas. Caballeros vestidos elegantemente, los mejores fracs, hombres de negocios de noble cuna. Riqueza, lujo, extravagancia las palabras describían a la perfección la escena.

El príncipe estuvo a la sombra escuchando las conversaciones de los reyes invitados, ministros, jueces, nobles y civiles. Conocía y entendía a la perfección el pensar de su pueblo, daba las respuestas oportunas y adecuadas para solucionar sus problemas y conflictos. Pero lo que decían los demás eran cosas distintas, sabia perfectamente, los planes de ellos, los conocía a la perfección, esperaba a que actuaran para poder ponerles un alto y dejarlos en evidencia, dar el castigo adecuado en su momento.

Un pensamiento invadía su mente, matarlos a todos y comenzar un imperio con la gente leal, si, su muerte era un buen comienzo y al llegar al Hades los jueces de Inframundo se encargarían de ellos.

Con paso seguro se adentro en el salón, su porte era soberbio, el andar elegante, seguro, conquistaba a todos a su paso, su atractivo no pasaba desapercibido por hombres y mujeres. Saco de terciopelo, chaleco vino bordado con hilos de oro, pantalones vino ajustados a sus piernas, botas de cuero, le daban un toque de dureza, pero su rostro daba una apariencia refinada, la camisa blanca.

Se detuvo en el trono donde su padre lo esperaba, llamo la atención de todos para dar un discurso en honor de su único hijo y heredero.

- Muchas felicidades príncipe, - el ministro se acerco a felicitar a su futuro monarca, un hombre de avanzada edad, al cual respetaba y apreciaba realmente – le auguró un brillante futuro y muchos años de reinado.

- Muchas gracias Albert, yo también espero que sean muchos años de reinado y el inicio de un gran imperio.

- Vera que lo será, desposará una linda y refinada dama.

- Me agradaría desposar mejor una mujer valiente y aguerrida, que pueda pelear por su pueblo y por su rey. – al decir esto observo de reojo a la hija del ministro, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el hombre, que solo respondió con una sonrisa.

Atendía algunos invitados, cuando llego a su lado el consejero.

- Felicidades majestad, debe sentirse orgulloso, su fiesta es todo un éxito.

- ¿Tu felicitación es por la fiesta?

- ¿Algún otro motivo para felicitarle?

- Es una forma muy errónea de contestar pero no, no hay otra razón.

Hermosas doncellas eran conducidas por él, al ritmo de la música, pero no perdía de vista a su gran amiga, esa noche lucia simplemente, magnifica, llevaba un vestido azul de mangas largas y anchas, en cuello v, con un poco de escote, la falta era amplia con vuelo, un pequeño collar de plata y unos aretes pequeños, su sencillez y su belleza, el complemento perfecto, ella era única.

Para su mala suerte, no era el único que lo pensaba, el hijo del consejero estaba tras de ella, no era ajeno a sus intentos de conquista, conocía los obsequios y recados que le enviaba, pero sabia que ella rechazaba todos sus presentes.

- Parece que estas buscado compañía. – Gastón era un hombre fuerte, de cabello negro y ojos grises, de actitud arrogante, presumida, prepotente, extremadamente narcisista.

- ¿Eres una buena? – pregunto más presionada que con ganas.

- Te demostraré que lo soy. – Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro - ¿Bailamos?

No pudo responder ya que la presión en su mano se tenso, sin percatarse termino en sus brazos y conducida al cetro de la pista.

- Así que no fue una pregunta, más bien una afirmación, suéltame, no me apetece, ni me agrada bailar contigo, no eres una buena compañía.- se soltó de su agarre y se dio la vuelta discretamente para marcharse. – Si deseas divertirte elige a otra dama.

El ministro se percato de todo y llamándola discretamente se aceraron al rey para despedirse y retirarse de la fiesta, con una inclinación de cabeza.

- Me sorprendió que no le golpearas, realmente esperaba ver al hijo del consejero en el suelo.

- Jajajjaj tienes razón padre, pero hubiera sido una ofensa a nuestro rey y a Minos, no debía arruinar su fiesta.

- Se van sin despedirse de mí.

Ambos voltearon.

- Príncipe, no quisimos interrumpir su baile, pensaba disculparme con usted mañana por nuestra partida sin despedirnos, pero mi hija esta cansada y deseo llevarla a casa.

- En ese caso no hay problema, todo sea por la salud y bienestar de esta hermosa dama. – Dándole un beso en la mano como despedida.

- Buenas noches príncipe. – dijeron para subir al carruaje.

- Mañana a las 6:30 en la puerta del castillo. – Una sonrisa cómplice dijo todo.

Su noche no fue larga, no descanso mucho, pero estaba muy contento por que pasaría la mayor parte del día con su gran amiga.

En la mañana se encamino a la caballeriza y tomo su corcel, se dirigió a galope hasta las puertas del castillo para encontrarse con su amiga, quien lo aguardaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Espero no este demasiado casado o desvelado príncipe?

- Te aseguro que no lo estoy, cual es el plan.

- Sables, - una gran sonrisa ilumino sus rostros.

Los guardias fueron testigos de dicho momento, era por muchos conocidos la amistad que unía a esos dos de niños, realmente amaban y respetaban al príncipe deseando su felicidad, solo esperaban que esa amistad no se viera rota por el destino, o por el consejero del rey.

Galoparon a las afueras, hasta llegar al sitio acostumbrado para sus entrenamientos, rodeados por un majestuoso bosque, un lago cercano y una montaña al fondo, siempre eran sus compañeros y cómplices de aventuras.

Se desprendieron de sus abrigos, tomaron los sables y se colocaron de frente:

- Muy bien príncipe, este es tu regalo de cumpleaños, un muy buen duelo, contra un rival al que no has podido derrotar.

- Mmmmm me parece que estas muy equivocada, te he derrotado en varias ocasiones.

- En ese caso demuéstramelo.

Entraron en posición de ataque, no dijeron nada, solo se miraron y se lanzaron al ataque. Las hojas resonaron una y otra vez.

- ¡Defiéndete príncipe!

La adrenalina estaba al máximo, el sonido de los sables era sublime, una perfecta sincronía, la mejor música para sus oídos. Todo era perfecto una especie de corografía bien aprendida por ambos, ataque, defensa, saltos, giros, su respiración era rápida y entrecortada.

- Lo vez príncipe no puedes vencerme.

- De acuerdo quieres que pele en serio, muy bien así lo are.

Se lanzó con mayor velocidad al ataque, el ritmo cambio, se le dificultaba bloquear, dio un salto y se coloco en posición de defensa.

- Yo no soy el consejero.

- Ya lo se pero quisiste que pelara más fuerte

- De acuerdo, - yo y mi gran boca, pensaba ella.

Un rápido moviendo de Minos y la blusa de ella fue cortada, pero rápidamente ella se repuso y lanzo un ataque que culmino con la abertura de la camisa a la altura del pecho. Nuevamente se lanzaron al ataque los sables chocaron con tal intensidad que salieron volando por los aires, exhaustos por el duelo se dejaron caer para reponer el aliento.

Minos la observo de reojo su pecho subía y bajaba a una velocidad rápida, su rostro reflejaba alegría y una sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Poco a poco fuero retomando la respiración normal y terminaron por relajare.

- Un excelente regalo de cumpleaños, - la sonrisa en sus rostros se torno más grande.

Sin decir una sola palabra ella se puso de pie y se dirigió a los caballos, abrió el morral que llevaba y saco de él agua, un poco de fruta y pan, dio la media vuelta y se acerco al príncipe que estaba sentado recargado en el tronco de un árbol, se sentó a su lado y le ofreció lo que llevaba.

- Sabía que te gustaría.

- Que sucedió anoche para que abandonaras el baile, que te hizo ese imbecil.

- Nada, no sucedió nada, no me hizo nada, de lo contrario hubiera terminado en el suelo

No dijeron más y se dedicaron a comer, después de eso platicaron tranquilamente recordando algunas aventuras y travesuras que habían hecho desde niños, más tarde se pusieron de pie y caminaron cerca del lago observaban el mágico lugar cuando el Príncipe se quedo quieto, su mirada se perdió y una especie de aura obscura lo rodeo, volteó a ver a unos arbustos que estaban detrás de ellos, una mirada fría y penetrante, cualquiera se hubiera petrificado y el miedo lo hubiera recorrido.

- ¿Minos estas bien?, - lo llamaba insistentemente pero el no respondía, tomo su mano y lo volvió a llamar – Minos.

En ese momento el salió de ese trance, voltio a verla y sonrío dulcemente, eso fue suficiente para ella, pero no soltó su mano, el le acarició su rostro y sonrieron complacidos.

- Sería agradable esperar a la luna es este lugar, es un lugar único.

- Lo es Minos.

Observaron el lago tomados de la mano, pero el tiempo no se detiene, tomaron la decisión de regresar a casa y terminar con el día. Subieron a los caballos para comenzar su regreso, solo habían avanzado un par de metros cuando se detuvo y volvió a mirar en dirección de los arbustos, estaba seguro de que alguien los observaba, desde que llegaron sintió que alguien mas estaba ahí, tuvo la ligera impresión de ver la silueta de dos personas, pero no le dio importancia y retomo su camino.

Cuatro sombras fueron testigos de sus platicas, risas, y la tímida caricia de dos corazones enamorados, todo el día los siguieron y ahora los veían marcharse.

- Baya quien diría que el juez de Griffo maneja tan bien el sable.

- Deja eso, quien diría que esa chiquilla peleará bien y que él fuera tan guapo, bueno en todas sus vidas ha sido apuesto.

- Se dio cuenta que estábamos observando, su poder a despertado y por lo que pude percatarme fue hace mucho tiempo.

- Tenía mis dudas de que ese principito fuera el juez de Griffo, pero esa mirada y ese poder no dejan dudas, solo el juez de la primera prisión puede tener esa mirada tan fría y sanguinaria.

- Por un momento creí que nos atacaría con su Marioneta Cósmica.

- El señor Hades a escogido bien, pronto será el momento de que despierte completamente y regrese al Inframundo a preparar a su tropa para la Guerra Santa.

- Los señores estarán satisfechos, cuando les demos el informe.

- Vayamos al castillo.

- Que sucede hermano, estas muy pensativo.

- Esa chica me inquieta.

- Vaya creo que te ha gustado, te ha cautivado.

- No es eso, esa chica tiene algo, una especie de aura y poder oculto, en cuanto regresemos se lo diré al señor para que el tome medidas en el asunto.

- Creo que te preocupas por nada.

Sin decir más las cuatro presencias desaparecieron. Mientras lo dos jóvenes llegaban al castillo sin saber lo que les esperaba, en cuanto llegaban a la puerta del castillo los guardias les dijeron que el rey y el ministros los estaban esperando.

_Espero les guste la historia, manden sus comentarios._


	4. Revelaciones

**Revelaciones**

Campos Elisios

Las puertas de roble se abrieron de par en par, descubriendo la mas magnifica y hermosa vista posible, un hermoso y paradisíaco paisaje que cualquier pintor estaría gustoso de plasmar en su lienzo. El cielo azul brillaba intensamente, el césped tan verde que parecía irreal, las flores de colores adornaban los alrededores y al fondo del jardín se encontraban dos figuras disfrutando de una partida de ajedrez, mientras tomaban una taza de té.

Las cuatro presencias se acercaron a ellos y se arrodillaron.

_ Ya era tiempo que llegarán, empecé a creer que eran unos inútiles. –dijo el de mirada obscura, observándoles despectivamente y movió una pieza de ajedrez.

El de mirada dorada tomo un sorbo de té – Thanatos, pueden parecer inútiles pero llegan a ser eficientes, que tienen que decirnos acerca de los jueces. – Mientras continuaban con su partida.

_ Mis señores hemos observado y vigilado a los jueces, los tres están por despertar, el juez de Grifo es el que muestra mayor poder. – Oneiros hablo.

_ Los tres han empezado a despertar el cosmos, el juez de Grifo es quien ya lo ha utilizado, cuando ustedes lo decidan comenzaremos darles recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas. – continúo Ikelos

_ Para mi seria un placer darle esos recuerdos, - dijo sonriendo Phantasos.

_ No te acercarás a ellos ni en sueños, no queremos traumarlos – dijo Thanatos con una estruendosa carcajada, Hypnos sonrío ante dicho comentario.

_ Creo que lo más conveniente es que Morfeo se encargue de darles poco a poco partes de sus vidas pasadas. – Una figura imponente, con un aura obscura rodeándole, un poder que solo podría pertenecer a un dios de la trinidad olímpica…, Hades el rey del Inframundo.

_ Señor Hades, - todas las presencias se arrodillaron ante él.

_ Todo esta por iniciar, mis jueces vendrán a mi y con ellos mi ejercito despertará por completo, pronto podremos iniciar la Guerra Santa y derrotar Athena, para crear un mundo perfecto.

_ Así será señor, nosotros personalmente nos encargaremos de traerlos ante usted.

_ Se que así será Hypnos, - su mirada se dirigió a Morfeo y pregunto - ¿Qué sucede Morfeo, te noto preocupado, algo que deba saber?

_ Mi señor Hades, cuando seguimos al juez de Grifo me percate de una presencia a su lado, no se si este equivocado, pero la joven que estaba a su lado desprendía un aura blanca a su alrededor, pero dicho poder que le respalda no es poder de Athena, de eso estoy plenamente seguro, el poder era más fuerte y poderoso. Ella tiene una mirada llena de seguridad, un poder muy poderoso y grande se esconde en ella.

_ ¿Señor, cree que Zeus este interviniendo, para quitarle a su primer juez?, si es así permítame encargarme de ella, le daré una muerte digna para que Zeus no vuelva a intervenir en los asuntos de mi señor. – un sádico Thanatos formaba una pequeña bola de energía.

_ No es necesario, Zeus no ha intervenido, Hypnos, Thanatos, realizarán una visita al juez de Grifo.

Salio del jardín seguido por los dioses gemelos, el plan iniciaba, lo escrito, escrito esta y era el momento oportuno de mover las cartas.

* * *

Castillo Rey de Noruega, habitación de Minos

Al llegar al castillo fueron conducidos al comedor en donde el rey, el ministro, el consejero y su hijo esperaban al príncipe para tener una cena de celebración por su cumpleaños. La cena había terminado sin duda una excelente idea de su padre, una celebración más privada, las personas a las que podría llegar a apreciar, bueno honestamente al consejero y a su hijo jamás los lograría apreciar. Ahora se encontraba en la oscuridad de su cuarto, solo la luz de la luna entraba por su ventana, siempre se había sentido atraído a la oscuridad, el silencio era perfecto, la paz y tranquilidad que podría tener la oscuridad era sin duda la mejor experiencia.

_¡La muerte es la salvación!_

Con ese pensamiento en su mente el sueño lo venció, dos sombras se posaron al pie de la cama observando detenidamente al joven.

_Respiro ese embriagador olor a lirios, disfrutando de la cercanía de ese cuerpo delicado, ese abrazó era delicioso, más aun disfrutar de esos castos labios, un beso lleno de amor, dulzura, sinceridad, pasión, tantos sentimientos al mismo tiempo, soltó sus labios en busca de un poco de aire, sus miradas se encontraron y sonrieron, sus almas se revelaban los sentimientos que celosamente resguardaban, sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo, no hacia falta decir nada._

__ **Te amo** – fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca y una sonrisa adorno su rostro._

__ **Yo también te amo** – fue la respuesta del príncipe._

_Se disponía a poseer nuevamente sus labios cuando una energía cubrió el lugar, los árboles y flores que les rodeaban murieron rápidamente, con todas sus fuerzas abrazó el cuerpo femenino que estaba con él, pero algo no estaba bien, su calor y el olor que tanto le gustaba se había esfumado, cuando giró su rostro lo que vio no podía ni quería creerlo. Ella estaba muerta en sus manos, un hilo de sangre corría de su boca, sus ojos cafés que tanto le gustaban perdieron su brillo y luz. Dos sombras salieron a su encuentro. Turbado por las presencias giro a verlos sin soltar el cuerpo de su amada._

__ ¿Quiénes son?_

__ Somos Dioses, hemos venido a decirte que tu destino es glorioso. Serás uno de los Jueces del Inframundo, pero no cualquier juez, el primer Juez, encargado de la primera prisión y él más poderoso, encargado de juzgar las almas de los mortales y supervisar el trabajo de los otros dos jueces._

__ Lo único que debes hacer es jurar lealtad al señor del Inframundo, el rey Hades, y tu poder no tendrá limites, recuerda estas palabras ¡La muerte es la salvación!, la muerte es inevitable, ella no es eterna, morirá pero podrá seguir a tu lado, estará contigo en el Inframundo. _

__ Solo debes jurar lealtad al Señor Hades – las sombras dijeron al mismo tiempo y desaparecieron._

El silencio era un arrullo para él, movimientos de los guardias y el ruido de los caballos lo despertaron sobresaltado, recordó su reunión con los generales y tenientes de su ejercito, salio a toda prisa de la su cama, se arreglo en tiempo récord y se dirigió presuroso al salón.

_ Buenos días majestad. – Saludo un joven de unos 17 años uno de los 2 generales más jóvenes del ejercito, su valor y determinación era envidiado, un excelente estratega, demasiado atractivo, cabellos negros y ojos del mismo tono, - debo felicitarlo por su cumpleaños, estaba de guardia al norte del país por ello no tuve la oportunidad de asistir a su fiesta.

_ No debe preocuparse general Abel, estaba cumpliendo con su labor y eso es lo más importante.

Un joven idéntico al general, su hermano gemelo, entraba a la sala. _ Buenos días majestad – saludo asiendo una reverencia y observando detenidamente al rededor – disculpe mi atrevimiento pero creí que su guardia personal estaría aquí.

_ Buenos días general Caín, - observaba detenidamente al general – creó haber olvidado mencionarle dicha reunión, por lo que creó que no estará presente, - que interés tenía en su guardia personal, no era el único que había preguntado por su paradero, - tengo entendido que acaba de regresar de la base del sur.

_ Efectivamente príncipe, estuve por 6 meses en la base, preparando y supervisando a los nuevos soldados, le aseguro que no se decepcionará de ellos. De nada sirve el valor y el genio estratégico de un general si este no cuenta con un ejército bien estructurado y con soldados bien dispuestos. Es por ello que mi hermano y yo, nos hemos dedicado a entrenar arduamente a nuestras legiones, ninguno de nuestros soldados lo defraudara, darían su vida por usted y por el país.

_ Estoy seguro de ello General.

Se abrieron las puertas del comedor y un sirviente se acerco al príncipe para informarle que el resto de los generales y tenientes lo esperaba para el desayuno, de manera que entraron en el comedor y saludaron al resto de los militares, después del desayuno pasaron al despacho.

Se presentaron los informes de entrenamiento, se propusieron nuevas estrategias de entrenamiento, acondicionar nuevas bases en el centro del país y una visita a las bases militares.

_ A mi legión y a mi nos encantará que visite primero nuestra base príncipe, le aseguró que o se arrepentirá de ello. – Un hombre de apariencia regia y seria, cabellos castillos de piel clara tomo la palabra.

_ Muy bien general Borg, su legión será la primera que visitaré estaré ahí en dos días.

_ Muy bien príncipe lo esperaremos con ansias.

_ Enviare comunicados informando el orden en que visitaré las legiones.

En ese momento interrumpieron la reunión, un sirviente entro con un mensaje para el general Caín que estaba en la reunión.

_ Gracias, disculpen. – Abrió el recado y lo que vio la sorprendió pero debía guardar las apariencias, el guardia personal del príncipe seguía teniendo sus espías por todos lados, le enviaba información importante y transcendental.

_**¡Águila morirá. Traidores legionarios! **_

"_Maldición, debo encontrar a los traidores y eliminarlos, ahora entiendo la insistencia de los generales por que su majestad visite los campamentos". _Su pensamiento se vio interrumpido por el príncipe al despedir a los generales. Solo quedaban los generales Abel, Caín y Borg.

_ Me retiró príncipe, pero lo espero en dos días.

_ Puede estar seguro de ello general Borg. El hombre salió del despacho con paso decidido y elegante.

_ Bueno será mejor que nos retiremos, - comento Caín pero fue interrumpido por el príncipe.

_ Es necesario que me acompañen a las supervisiones, quien mejor que ustedes dos para probar a los soldados y a los generales.

Se observaron entre ellos y asintieron.

_ Por supuesto príncipe, lo acompañaremos y estaremos todo el tiempo al pendiente de usted. – Contesto Abel

_ Perfecto, por ahora será mejor ir a descansar

_ Estoy de acuerdo con usted, será mejor ir a descansar, estos días serán muy cansados, - y decisivos pensó para sí.

_ Tenemos que ir a casa del tío quiere que nos quedemos ahí, lo único bueno es que podremos estar con nuestra pequeña.

_ Así es Abel, aunque no quiera reconocerlo extraño a esa pequeña revoltosa y estoy seguro que el tío extraña a sus sobrinos consentidos.

_ Jajaja bueno en ese caso vayamos a casa del tío consentido. Príncipe nos retiramos, que tenga una buena noche. – se despidió Caín y Abel realizó una reverencia.

Fuera del castillo

Entrego el recado a su hermano, lo observo con recelo.

_ Veo que sigues teniendo tus espías por todos lados, esta información es muy importante, ahora entiendo la insistencia de los generales a su majestad por su visita de supervisión. – un pensativo Caín dijo, con dirección a las sombras del bosque. – Cual es la estrategia a utilizar.

_ Los grandes generales siempre aprovechan la ofensiva. Logran controlar la situación y atacan. Desde tiempos antiguos, la manera clásica de triunfar en la batalla es la siguiente: actuar con valor, asaltar ferozmente y atacar al enemigo con una fuerza abrumadora hasta que no aguante, corra y colapse. – respondió una voz desde las sombras.

_ Muy bien eso aremos, atacaremos velozmente y con la fuerza de unos verdaderos demonios, el príncipe debe cumplir con su destino, nadie puede impedirlo. – Concluyo Abel. – Nos acompañarás y vigilaras desde las sombras, podrán verte la cara, serás el arma perfecta nadie sospechará.

_ Así será.

_ Mueve a tus espías en los castillos y bases, necesitamos saber los nombres de los que lo han planeado y los involucrados, debemos estar preparados, no debe haber errores, la vida del príncipe esta en juego y con ello nosotros mismo, nuestro honor y gloria no deben verse afectados, **La** **Trinidad del Universo** jamás ha fallado en una misión y batalla, nuestra señora, padre/madre estarían muy desilusionados de nosotros si fallamos ahora, pase lo que pase y a como de lugar el príncipe Minos debe de cumplir con su destino.

Caín emprendió el camino seguido de Abel y de aquella figura que se escondía en las sombras por fin los hilos del destino se movían.


	5. Sueños

_Sueños_

_Conducía a su escuadrón a la batalla, orgulloso, altivo y apuesto Minos, seguía de cerca a su Señor Hades, dos figuras iban a su lado, un rubio de porte elegante y altivo, un moreno de cabellos negros de expresión relajada, le acompañaban. Ahora se encontraban de pie frente aun destruido santuario de Athena los templos que anteriormente se alzaban imponentes a la vista yacían destruidos, al igual que varios de sus guardianes, Aries, Tauro, Leo, Sagitario, Escorpión, Virgo, Piscis estaban muertos, ahora frente a él se encontraba el caballero de Géminis, el caballero más poderoso de Athena venía a enfrentarlo, mientras Capricornio y Acuario enfrentaban a Radamanthys y Aiacos._

_La batalla dio inició los golpes y patadas no se hicieron esperar, destellos dorados surcaban el cielo, la mirada y sonrisa del juez desataron una locura, levanto sus manos, su cosmos se expandió, los hilos salieron de sus dedos y tomaron prisionero al caballero dorado, su resistencia le asombraba, su mayor ataque fue contenido por el espectro, nuevamente la Explosión de Galaxias surcaba los cielos, las alas de su suplice cubrieron su cuerpo ni un solo rasguño logro hacer, rompió los huesos poco a poco, disfrutando de los quejidos y gritos que el dorado evitaba soltar, su rostro de sufrimiento por dejar sola a su diosa era exquisito._

_¡El juego termino Géminis! _

_Rompió su cuello y soltó el cuerpo al suelo, sin más tomo a 10 caballeros más con sus hilos, disfruto tanto de sus gritos de terror, sus hilos se bañaron de sangre, su sonrisa fue más grande y retorcida su mirada llena de sadismo, digna de un psicópata, al terminar con la miserable vida de sus enemigos se dirigió a su señor, postrando su rodilla al suelo dijo_

__ Mi señor Hades, todo esta listo, podemos tomar la vida de Athena._

__ Que así sea mi fiel Minos_

Despertó… con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero inquieto, que era eso un sueño pero era tan real, tan vivo, había sentido en sus manos el poder, esa presencia que se acoplaba a él. Su porte esa Surplice que le envestía simplemente era perfecta digna de él, pero que era lo que sucedía se supone que era un príncipe el futuro rey, nada ni nadie debía hacer que se apartará de su destino.

La inquietud y la angustia la mataban, algo no estaba bien, debía saber que sucedía necesitaba respuestas y solo en un sitio podría encontrarlo, se levanto rápidamente de su lecho y se encamino a las caballerizas.

_ Es muy tarde para dar un paseo – una dulce y comprensiva voz se dejo escuchar.

_ Las cosas no marchan bien, algo le sucede puedo sentir que su cosmos esta inquieto, nada debe perturbarle.

_ Aun no llega su momento y tu no puedes alertarle – una segunda voz la iso dudar.

_ Se que no debo pero puedo aligerar su camino, no lo alertaré solo puedo guiarlo para que retome su camino.

_ El tiempo esta muy cerca, pronto los tres habremos cumplido con esta misión y regresaremos a nuestra verdadera labor. Después de esto no lo volverás a ver debes estar consiente de ello.

_ Lo se, pero lo vuelvo a repetir mientras puede aligerarle la carga lo are, lo verdadero importante es mantenerlo con vida hasta que despierte como estrella celeste.

_ Muy bien ve con el pero no le reveles nada.

_ No lo are Caín, Abel. – realizó una reverencia y se marcho.

_ Esto no esta bien, si las cosas siguen asi no cumplirá con su misión, Caín.

_ La cumplirá siempre lo ha hecho, a costa de su vida de ser necesario. Lo que me intriga es porque los dioses gemelos no han intervenido, en otros tiempos ya tendrían todo listo para el despertar de su señor.

_ Deben tramar algo, no es normal su calma, deben estar trabajando en su subconsciente.

* * *

Era una noche fría, solitaria, solo la luz de la luna era su compañera, pero una sombra se aproximo y como un felino al acecho tomo su sable.

_ ¿No podías dormir?, con una sutil sonrisa se acerco.

_ Al parecer tú tampoco, podías dormir.

_ Yo estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, hasta que un sueño algo perturbador me despertó.

_ Vaya no estas muy grande para asustarte con pesadillas.

_ Vamos príncipe, a mi no me engañas cual fue tu sueño, una pesadilla o un sueño demasiado bueno para dejar que se quedará en ese reino.

Se acerco lentamente a ella la distancia era minima, pocos centímetros los separaban podían sentir su respiración en la cara, la sonrisa de Minos la perturbo y alertó.

_ ¿Quieres que haga realidad mi sueño?, estoy a unos pocos segundos de conseguirlo. – Acerco su mano a su mejilla y la acaricio – El besarte es solo uno de mis sueños, preferidos.

Acorto la distancia y beso sus labios esos labios que tanto deseaba besar, quería poseerlos, ser su único dueño, en ese momento ambos cumplían un sueño poseer los labios del otro, un deseo que se permitieron, un beso suave, tímido, lleno de sentimientos.

_ Bien dime cual fue el sueño que te trajo hasta mí, bendito sueño que te condujo a mí. – Una sonrisa encantadora reflejaba su rostro, se sentaron a los pies del árbol como tantas veces antes.

_ Minos en estos momentos te permitiría realizar tu sueño de besarme cuantas veces quieras sin embargo, una gran angustia se presenta en mi pecho he tenido un sueño que me perturba y se relaciona a ti.

_ Realizar mi sueño de besarte todas las veces que yo quisiera seria mejor, pero, cuéntame tu sueño, talvez de esta manera puedas regresar a dormir tranquila. – la abrazó a su pecho y con su calor la incito a hablar, la duda en su cara esta presente, no quería hablar podía ver miedo en ella, pero ella no era así, era decidida, fuerte.

_ Minos he visto oscuridad a tu alrededor, frío intenso que deja ver un hilo que te ata y te pierdes en un tiempo y espacio distinto, tu mirada no brilla, tu mirada es triste y opaca, tu sonrisa se pierde y lo único que te acompaña es odio y rencor, una rosa blanca te acompaña, la veo cubrirse de rojo, pero no logro entender que sucede solo puedo ver tu cuerpo perdido, tu vida se ha ido.

Termino de hablar y se acurruco más a su pecho, el solo la abrazó.

Sabia que había mentido pero no podía decirle la verdad.

_ Todo estará bien, no te preocupes, disfrutemos lo que resta de la noche.

El tiempo paso demasiado a prisa, era agradable recibir el día con ella en sus brazos, es figura delicada pero al mismo tiempo fuerte, si las cosas seguían así no podría separarse de ella, cuanto tiempo más podría resistirse a sus impulsos, ella era consciente de todo lo que provocaba en su ser en su interior.

_Lo único que debes hacer es jurar lealtad al señor del Inframundo, el rey Hades, y tu poder no tendrá limites, recuerda estas palabras ¡La muerte es la salvación!, la muerte es inevitable, ella no es eterna, morirá pero podrá seguir a tu lado, estará contigo en el Inframundo. _

_Solo debes jurar lealtad al Señor Hades _

Un escalofrío recorrió su ser, su sueño regreso a su cabeza, ella muerta en sus brazos después de declararle su amor, si jurarle lealtad al dios Hades le permitiría estar a su lado lo haría con gusto.

Castillo

Medio día todo estaba listo para partir a la supervisiones de las bases, los generales estaban listo, no llevaba un escuadro grande solo eran 4 personas comunes y corrientes recorriendo los caminos.

_ Se que esta demás que lo diga, pero eres la única mujer que acepte en mi ejercito y se que mi hijo estará seguro junto a ti.

_ Señor no tiene porque decirlo, protegeré al príncipe con mi vida.

_ Puedo cuidarme solo, si se les olvido estoy aquí. Vámonos quiero llegar antes de que anochezca.

Cabalgaron varias horas, rumores de levantamientos cerca de la zona los mantuvieron alerta, no se olvidaban de los traidores estaban seguros que los esperaban para saltarles en cima en el momento menos esperado, no debían dejar solo al joven príncipe, debía cumplir con su destino a como diera lugar.

_ Bienvenidos nos tenían preocupados por su retraso.

_ General Borg, no se preocupe no sucedió nada, todo esta bien, lo único que deseamos es descansar eso es todo.

_ Por supuesto.

El manto obscuro cubría la base militar, la noche dio paso a las estrellas, una tranquila noche que el príncipe pensaba aprovechar, no podía dejar de pensar en los labios de su amada, el calor de su cuerpo al despertar, la necesitaba a su lado por lo que salió en su búsqueda.

Ahí estaba platicando con los generales, las sonrisas no se hicieron esperar de que hablarían, quería ser dueño de sus miradas, de sus sonrisas solo podían ser para él, se estaba volviendo obsesivo con ella, celoso y el miedo de perderla se apodero de él.

Se acerco a ellos, platicaron, rieron, se despidieron para descansar, caminaron a sus casas de descanso, la llevaba de su mano poco a poco la juntaba a su cuerpo, la mano por su cintura la atrajo más, pronto se fundieron en un beso diferente al primero, este estaba lleno de pasión, mezcla de sentimientos, amor, añoranza, miedo, pero sobre todo pasión.

¡Te amo Minos!

¡Te amo Mireya!

* * *

Mireya significado "**espejo, maravilla, prodigio**", Se expresa como pensador práctico, que planea en grande y al planear se sirve simultáneamente de la codificación y de la destrucción. Se entrega por completo. Fiel y entregada leal a quienes ama.

El nombre tendrá más significado adelante en la historia.


End file.
